MinoVale
Overview This is a story of a young, inexperienced boy named Justin who goes on a quest in an unfamiliar world to save his teacher, Heat. Justin will go through extreme, harsh challenges, and find friends and lose some also. This story is a cross between DragonVale and MinoVale, but the story mainly takes place in the Windred Isles, where Minos live. DragonVale: A fun game where you raise and breed dragons of all sorts! The level of dragons in this game are based on the amount of food given to it, but I will slightly change that to be Experience Points, or EXP. MinoVale: If you think Pokémon, you will get the picture. A character goes through a journey while encountering wild Minos that he can fight with and level up with EXP. Special thanks to Youngster502 who helped me with the name of these episodes. Happy reading! Episodes Episode 1: The Beginning Setting: FFSL (Fan Fiction Story Land), sailing from DragonVale Islands to the Windard Isles Characters: JustinDaOne (Justin), Heat786tm (Heat), DragoNEX (Dragor), Leajey (Leajey) JustinDaOne was with his teacher, Heat786tm, as they sailed towards the Windard Isles. The peaceful sea breeze blew gently on their face as they set sail away from DragonVale Islands. The wizards there had wished them good luck, and they surely needed it. Justin had brought along with him his newly obtained baby Forge and Rain dragons in their MonsterBalls, while the sage Heat had a level 17 Frostfire Dragon and a level 15 Sandstorm. He had also traveled to the Windred Isles many times before, so he had two coveted Minos, level 32 Spritz and level 29 Wix. “The sea is calm today,” Justin thought. “And I am about to start my journey in the Windred Isles, where I will discover many species I have never known of before. The sun is shining, and the water is twinkling. Everything is perfect. Maybe a bit ''too ''perfect.” And he was right. Suddenly, shouting came from his left. “Put your hands behind your back!” someone shouted, and Justin and Heat did so obediently. “We are robbing your ship. Do not attempt to stop us. WE HAVE GUNS,” another one said. Rookie Justin panicked, and he tried to run below deck to avoid getting his MonsterBalls stolen, but he was quickly intercepted. “And where do you think you are going? I am DragoNEX, the supreme commander of the Argo III. We are the notorious pirates that were once outcasts of your ‘DragonVale Islands.’ Soon, once all of our supplies have been gathered, we will take over all the land in FFSL!” Dragor laughed a booming, evil laugh that gave Justin the chills. Suddenly, Heat came running to Justin’s aid. “Let him go!” Heat shouted, with a strange... cast?... on his arm “Leajey? I thought I told you to tie him tight to the ship’s mast!” shouted Dragor “Master, I thought you told me to give him a cast?!" "I knew I should’ve brought Bnm786 instead,” mumbled Dragor. “Justin, while they’re distracted, jump off and swim the way our ship is headed. The Windard Isles are close. There is a sack of supplies by the railing of the stern, you’ll need it. I’ll keep them distracted,” Heat whispered in Justin’s ear. “But, teacher! You’ll never be able to handle them by yourself! I must help you!” “Yes, they have taken my Minos and my Dragons. But believe me; I need you to get to safety! Now leave!” Heat said in an irritated voice. While Dragor and Leajey were still arguing, Justin sprinted to the supplies, looking back at his teacher one last solemn time. Leajey noticed the motion, and chased after Justin, but Heat intercepted him. “If you want to get to my pupil,” Heat growled, “you’ll have to go through me!” As Justin jumped off the boat, he could hear the muffled shouting of Heat. “Teacher, I will return to get you, I promise!” Justin made a silent oath to himself that he WOULD save his teacher, once his team was built. And so it was decided, Justin was officially on his own with nothing else but a sack of 25 candies, and a mile to swim. Episode 2: The Beach Setting: The Beach, The Windard Isles, Bre’s House Characters: JustinDaOne (Justin), Br318 (Bre) Justin was not a strong swimmer, but after a few minutes of inefficient swimming, he noticed the current was going towards the Windard Isles, so he decided to just chill and float in the water. Slowly but surely, the Windard Isles seemed to enlarge. Finally, after a few hours of aimlessly drifting, Justin washed ashore a beach. He had briefly heard of three main islands of the Windard Isles: Water, Earth, and Fire, and he decided the Beach had to be part of the Water Islands. Justin dragged himself a bit further up the Beach, and collapsed in a heap, exhausted by his trek. He was cold. He was scared. He was lost. Justin awoke to the bright sunshine flooding warmth onto him. It was early morning, but Justin already felt better. He stood to see the concerned face of a cute girl nearby, afraid to approach him. He couldn’t blame her, considering how he looked, with tattered clothes and a crazed face. The girl was about his own age, and she had a small baby Ruby Dragon floating in the air above her head. He slowly crawled towards the girl, and she did not flee. “Hi, my name is Justin. Do you mind giving me a bit of essentials? I had a horrible journey here, and my teacher is lost.” “Hello, I am Bre. Let me bring you inside my house, where we can talk,” said Bre cautiously. Justin followed Bre into a petite thatched roof cottage, where Bre apparently lived. Bre gave him a cup of tea, which warmed him up a bit. Tea never tasted so good. She also gave him some bread; this was no ordinary bread, it tasted like a soft candy. “The bread is made out of a special food here,” Bre said, as if appearing to read Justin’s mind, “it is made out of a delectable candy that only exists in the Windard Isles, and it is also used to catch Minos. They are small, but sweet green-and-white swirly candies. “Oh I have some of those!” Justin exclaimed. He opened his sack, and showed the candies to Bre. “Yes, those are the ones. I suppose your teacher gave it to you? Probably to catch Minos.” “Correct.” “So, tell me your story.” And Justin did, going through every horrifying detail. He told her about Dragor and Leajey, about his teacher, Heat, and how he had drifted to shore. He also told her that he would be going on a journey to save Heat.” “Oh, wow, that’s tragic,” Bre said. “Do you have any Dragons or Minos to start out with?” “Yes. I have a baby Forge Dragon and a baby Rain Dragon.” “Okay, good, two hybrids. I would also like you to meet my Ruby Dragon, my pride and joy. It is actually an adult, except in baby form, because of the Fountain of Youth. You may stay here for the night, and I will provide food and shelter for you. Perhaps I can learn some things from you.” So Justin spent the day and night with her, chatting and recovering. The next day, he was on his way. “Explore the Beach,” said Bre. “You will find a few Minos in the bushes along the way. There are also Grublings, which are sent out by Dragor to stop explorers’ paths. Please visit me as often as possible, you can restock your supplies here, and I will also help you raise Minos you do not need for your journey, but you had caught. Good luck!” Bre hugged him, and Justin was soon on his way. Justin brought along with him his sack of candy, plus two extra MonsterBalls to keep the Minos he would catch. The first bush he encountered, he saw a bug-like Mino. Apparently, its name was Sprout; he knew this because Bre had told him they were common around the Beach. Sprout was a Wind type, which meant Lightning types would be strong against it, but Justin had no Lightning types. So he chose his Forge Dragon, whom he named Festus. “Go, Festus!” shouted Justin as Festus emerged from his MonsterBall. The battle had started. Justin had learned from Bre that there were two types of attacks: physical and elemental. Since Festus did not know any elemental attacks yet, all he had was physical. “Festus, physical!” Festus obeyed, and did a blunt head-butt on the defenseless Sprout. Sprout recoiled with a physical, too, but it did next to nothing. Justin threw a candy at it, and Sprout was glad to accept it. Success! Justin had just caught his first Mino! Justin continued to forge on (no pun intended), and encountered a variety of Grublings. He defeated them all, easily, and before he knew it, Festus was level 4, Precip (Rain Dragon) was level 2, and Sprout was level 2. He then returned to Bre’s house to rest up. Category:Cross Overs Category:Fan Fictions Category:DragonVale Category:MinoMonsters